Of Wigs and Tricornes
by unicornshoes
Summary: Longing to have the disheveled poise that carried Jack so well, or to be charming and ingenious when it came to tight spots Jack always got himself into. Drabble during DMC between our favorite Captain and excommodore oneshot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zipo (A/N: Takes place during DMC, no spoilers said, but hinted at. )**

**"Of Wigs and Tricornes"**

He ran a hand through his unruly, untamed, laughable hair. It was a pathetic attempt to smooth out the knots and what have you that had built up since his departure from his high navel status. Yet, it was an attempt, though. An endeavor that tried so had to make the poor man look half-civilized, but,it only worsened the situation. He yanked at his hand that had been taken by the tangles of his mousy brown hair, freeing it, along with some dreadful curse words that filtered from his full, pale, and chapped, lips.

The sky was a shade of dark, navy blue, all the stars, it seemed, blessing earth with their presence. James shook his head towards the sky, his eyes questioningly. Slowly, he sank to the floor of the deck, lying on his back, his stare never leaving the heavens. He brought a hand up and stroked his chin, the whiskers prickling his finger tips.

"What a beautiful night…" Mused the ex-commodore, placing his hands beneath his head.

"Indeed…"

His voice was faint, and came from somewhere in the shadows. James didn't bother to turn his head, or make any bodily movements at that. He lay there, still as could be, perplexed that he wasn't the only onethat suffered miserably from insomnia.

Footsteps on the deck echoed against James' ear, but in an abnormal way for him; he didn't feel threatened. He didn't reach for the pistol at his side or unsheathe his blade. He lay they, uncertainty flickering in his icy eyes for mere seconds, before they became unfazed.

"Fancy that, eh? James Norrington, a scallywag on _my_ ship."

"Laugh it up all you want, Mr. Sparrow."

Jack didn't see the sarcasim inthe statement that sang from James' mouth and did laugh. He chuckled and giggled, slapping his knee, as small tears, not even noticeable, fronted in the corner of his chocolate eyes. James rolled his eyes and glowered at the mad man, propping himself up with his elbows to get a better look at the _bloody pirate._

"Are you finished, Sparrow?" Norrington spat out, clearly annoyed that his fellow insomniac was _Jack_.

Jack gave the empty deck a curious glance, and wiped the corners of his sparkling eyes with the bell of his sleeve. Regaining his composure, Jack eyed James with much interest.

Boy, had this man gone down to the gallows and back.

Norrington cocked his head to the side and glared at the rather eccentric man, wishing, somewhat, that he could be Jack Sparrow.

Longing to have the disheveled poise that carried Jack so well, or to be charming and ingenious when it came to tight spots Jack always got himself into. Instead James was boring and dull, and the only eccentric thing he'd ever done was on accident, when he forgot to wear undergarments to his promotion ceremony.

James had no poise when it came to being on the grungy side of life, especially because he looked like the Royal Navy had chewed him up and spat him back out.

Actually, he didn't mind being dirty all too much, it was kind of _comforting_ knowing that he wouldn't die if he smelled or if his wig…er hair, wasn't powdered.

The wig

How James hated and longed to have that white, powdery thing in his possession. It was the itchiest thing, especially under the Caribbean sun, therefore he loathed it and yet, it was what he yearned for. It symbolized power and importance and with out it, the ex-commodore wasn't whole or something important to the blue waters of the Caribbean. That was a thought James found unbearable.

"It's Captain to you."

Jack said, not quite sure if James had even heard him, his face was in a daze, staring at the yards of deck further on from him. An irresolute look appeared on Jack's face and squinting his eyes, he waved a hand in front of the ex-commodore. To Jack's surprise, James grabbed it, tightly in his fist, not even a hint of emotion playing out on his face.

"Bloody hell, mate." Jack jerked his hand back, cradling it against his chest.

Some clouds gathered around the moon, casting eerie shadows on James' face. Turning to Jack, he creased his brow and opened his mouth.

"Have you ever lost something important to you, _Captain_?"

Bringing his finger up to the side of his nose, for added effect since the answer was already on the tip of his tongue, he lamely patted the deck with his hand.

"Me, ship, _The Pearl."_

James snorted, rather loudly, feeling for the first time in years, seasick. He couldn't believe how fickle Jack's emotions were.

"What about you, Commodore?"

Smiling, in spite of the joy he felt when he was called 'Commodore'. He stared at the sky for a moment considering his choices.

Too many things in James life had he lost, some touchable, while others where not. He considered saying all of them, but thought that to be greedy, he instead choosed the one that was fresh on his mind.

"Elizabeth…" James murmured.

Jack simply nodded his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"That's not true, you never loved the bonnie lass, and yer just admired her from afar."

James eyes were fuming as he stared at the _bloody, mad pirate_. But, reluctantly, James nodded and agreed, sheepishly looking down at his hands.

"What is it that you lost, James?"

Norrington hit his fist hard on the deck and glared at Jack.

"You! You and this bloody ship got away, ruining my career."

Edging away from the angry man, Jack looked sullenly to the sky,loving the stars for what they were, specks of light, at worlds end.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, James letting out exasperated sighs every now and then.

Finally, Jack spoke softly, "What happened to you wig?"

"What happened to your _hat_?"

Jack patted the top of his head, "Taken by the sea…"

"As was mine, _Captain_."

James was still glaring at Jack, but the captain seemed unbeknown at this fact.

"My wig, powdered in all it glory…" James whispered, his eyes glossing over, under the moonlight.

"That 'tis what you lost, that is so important?"

A shrill of husky laughter was heard and James rolled his apathetic eyes once more before he retreated to the cabin he shared with the rest of the crew.

"I plan on getting it back, no matter what." James muttered under his breath, but to no avail the comment couldn't even be heard by the mustyair that surrounded his lips, Jack was laughing so stridently.

"Not just tangibly…" he added before entering the cabins were Gibbs was snoring loudly, Jack's laughter filtering and echoing threw the planks of wood.

It was between Jack and himself and he couldn't decide who was madder.


End file.
